In recent years, the amount of heat generated in electronic components such as semiconductor devices has been increasing with their increasing density and increasing performance. Therefore, it has become important to efficiently dissipate heat generated in electronic components to the outside. Also, in recent years, light-emitting diode (LED) light sources have been actively developed by virtue of the feature of having long life and low power consumption. The amount of heat generated in LEDs has been increasing with their increasing emission intensity. Therefore, it has become important to efficiently dissipate heat generated in LEDs to the outside.
Under such circumstances, heat-dissipating members have been growing in importance. A thermally-conductive sheet including a polymer matrix and thermally-conductive filler particles dispersed in the polymer matrix is known as one type of heat-dissipating members. In such a thermally-conductive sheet, its thermal conduction properties are enhanced by the thermally-conductive filler particles being oriented by magnetic field application or the like (see Patent Literature 1 to 4, for example).